sonic vs goku
by thekingofice
Summary: sonic fite goku and will win!


sonic went to tails room and see him woking on project. "sonic why u here" says tails "i heard about super people in a world namek" said sonic so tails started making portal to world and said " sonic you need the emeralds"  
"right her" said sonic so sonic went to portal and see krillin "who are you" says krillin "I come from diffrent world" said sonic " i come to see strong fights!".;  
"well first you fight me!!!" says krillin "well I can win this fight!!!" so sonic takes emeralds and bes super "oh no you are a sayin" says krillin "yes, and I will win!!" said sonic.  
Sonic telports to behind krillin and kicks him in back and krillin flys "I need to get help!" says krillin and leaves sonic goes back to normal and he starts to run across world lookig for goku and vegeta and picoloo for fights.

sonic run fast and see bulma at capsule store "I need capsule for fight" says sonic "ok" bula said.  
so sonic run really fast to gokus house and sees chi chi "who r u" chi chi says "I am sonic were is goku "Goku train with gohan at park" explian chi chi so sonic run fast but is stop by picolo "You are sonic from another world and I will kill you fast" says picolo because he is still evil and strong"  
"No i will win" and sonic kick picolo in face "darn blue dog I will win with light beams" so picoolo shot beams at sonic but sonic to fast for picolo "Grrrr" and picolo grabbed sonic and throw at grounds.  
"ouch" says sonic " i need heath" so sonic use capsulecand was fast to punch picolo.  
Picoolo dead and sonic go away.  
"He hold me back and now goku go awaya because goku and gohan were done training maybe and now leave" sonic ses. now sonic may not fight goku so he needs to go fast

Sonic run real fast and make it to hous "i am ten and yamcha" says them Sonic try run past but tein make shild around sonic "yamcha kill him" so yamcha make fist wolves and kill "i miss" ssays yamcha and he goes back sonic makes tornado and spins teni n make dizzy "no dont" adn yamcha save tien "we wil be back" says them and run Sonic ran and run to fast to make goku ifight and gohan then vegeta flies bomb and laugh "haha stupid cat will die"  
"is HEDGHOG" sonic say and sonic fly to vegeta to fight Vegata punch but to miss and miss Sonic throw into air an kiks vegeta in wee wee becase it hurt there "ow" vegeta cry "I will fuze tohgether andc win" vegeta says.  
sonic run to buildings to buy capsules but has no money.  
"Hav capsules free" say girl cause nice.  
Sonic run fast to fiht more peeple because he need to win more.  
so sonic went to find fifghts and win more "stop rite ther" said cell "oh no cell"said sonic Sonic use thunder to shook sell, but it dos work.  
cell use punches to beat and win sonic run to farst tho, cus sonic kick cell in tell to hurt.  
"darn dog" sad cell "dumb alien" says sonic "you are no match fro me!!!!" so sonic win sonic run fast like lite and see gohan "gohan were is goku" sonic ses "fight and see" gohan says.  
so gohan kamahama sonic and sonic fall and hurt hed.  
"ouch" sonic says.  
Sonic than gos super and uses sped to win "darn" gohan soy " i never los" and gohan go sain.  
so sonic and gohan fite an punch to kick and win fight and blast everwher an home destroy and city and bulding "stop you are destruyin building" sonc said.  
"okay ffine i will tel you u are stron!!"gohan say.  
sonic fund goku and park and he is eats food.  
"hi"goku say.  
"I herd your strong so i come to fite." onic says.  
"okay first you need to fite frezeer" goku say.  
So sonic fun fast to find freza becaus sonic need to fight goku and win but ferst need to win freeze

sonic go fite for fredom of mobeus cus goku want to "i can win" sonic sez sonic run real fast to win to fite win and win freeza see sonc and say "u r bad at fihting"  
"o no is FREEEZA" sonic says "haha try fite me hhae" freazia ecxplains sonc go super and frezia made scard becus frezia die 1 tiem " oh no" not again freeza say sonic fly and pnch an freeza yell freezia use tale whip an hurt sonic "ouch u sTRONg" and sonic fly way to plac lik namek "i need shadowe" and sonic call him "what" shadow say "i need help" sonic say "oky i com to world and figt!!!" shadow say "i get cho emralds" "okay" so sonci hang up freeza got mad an go full 100 perceent

will freezia win wil sonci win fite fund ut next time on sonicball Z!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

tu be continue.................. 


End file.
